


The Misunderstanding

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, got7 goes to an amusement park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: When on break after their latest comeback, GOT7 takes a trip to an amusement park. What happens when a child comes up to Mark believing Mark is its parent?





	The Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> This was published back in 2016 and who knows when it was written so I literally have no idea which comeback I am referring to.

"Hyung, I wanna go on that roller coaster!", Yugyeom yelled and pointed towards the biggest one in the entire amusement park.   
"Are you sure with this Yugyeom? It's the last ride for today."  
GOT7 got a day off in order to rest and decided to spend the day at an amusement park. They were currently looking for the perfect last ride of the day.   
"Yes, please!", Yugyeom replied.   
"Okay, who wants to go?", Jaebum asked them all. Everyone but Mark raised their hands.   
"Are you sure you don't want to come?", Jackson asked his lover, who nodded with a smile.   
"I'm sure. You go now before the line gets too long!"  
And the other six left. Mark sat down on the nearest bench and sighed. As much as he loved his members, some time alone didn't do him bad. He picked up his phone to check messages and social media until the others would come back. While he waited, he felt a tug at his pants and looked down to see a toddler.   
"Hey, you.", Mark said and got off the bench to get on his knees in front of the kid. "Did you get lost?"  
The kid stared and then started leaning towards him, until he collapsed against Mark's chest.   
"Are you okay?"  
"Mommy, I can't find Joowonnie!"  
Mark was speechless as he watched the toddler burst into tears. Did the little child really just call him 'mommy'?  
"Mommy, is he okay?"  
"I don't know, I don't know where he is."  
A sob left the little child's mouth and Mark felt a tug at his heart.   
"Where did you see him last time? Let's go look for him."  
The toddler nodded and grabbed Mark's hand. Mark smiled.   
"What does Joowonnie look like?"  
The kid started laughing. "You're so silly! We're twins!"  
Oh, well. That made things easier.   
"What? Really!", Mark exaggerated for the sake of the child's mood.   
Mark lifted the toddler into his arms to get further during a smaller amount of time.   
"He was by the ladybug roller coaster last time but I lost him!"  
"It's okay, we'll find him."  
Walking to the ladybug attraction, Mark looked at the photos the roller coaster took and looked for the other twin. He was about to leave the place when he spotted the face on the newest photo, which meant he would find the other very soon. If it wasn't the child he had with him on the photo, that is.   
"Joowonnie!", the child in his arms yelled when the other came in sight.   
How did such a small child manage to get on a roller coaster all by himself without being questioned by the staff?  
"Sangwonnie!", 'Joowonnie' yelled and approached Mark who was still carrying one of them. Mark put 'Sangwonnie' on the ground and let the twins have their reunion.   
"Mommy, I missed you!", he got a hug by both twins and grew more and more worried. How could they mistake him for being their mother?  
"Joowonnie, Sangwonnie, I need to make a call.", Mark said and brought them to the side.   
"Are you going to call daddy?", 'Sangwonnie' asked. Mark could only tell the difference because of 'Sangwonnie' being slightly taller and having shorter hair than 'Joowonnie'.   
Mark smiled. "Something like that."  
Mark dialed Jackson's number and waited for him to pick up. Their ride should already be over.   
"Mark? Where are you?"  
"By that one ladybug thing."  
"Why are you by an attraction for kids? Aren't you too old for that one?"  
"I didn't ride it, stupid. It's kind of hard to explain, come here maybe?"  
"Of course, be there in a few."  
Mark sighed. How would he get himself out of this?  
"Mark!", the sound of Jackson's voice made a weight lift from Mark's shoulders. As soon as Jackson got closer, he hugged him. They had to be careful with public affection since media didn't know of their relationship but Mark didn't care. He was way too confused and mentally exhausted. "What's wrong?"  
"Mommy, are you not feeling very well?", Mark could feel Jackson tense against him as soon as the two children were at their feet.   
"Mark, I need an explanation."  
"They think I'm their parent."  
Jackson pulled back and stared at the children. The children stared back.   
"Why were you hugging our mommy? Only our daddy should do that!"  
"Oh, shit."  
"Don't curse in front of children", Mark scolded Jackson with a light slap on the back of his head.   
"Apparently they only have one parent.", Jackson said. He felt quite happy they didn't believe he was their father. "What now?"  
"I don't know. Please help me!", Mark whined.   
"Mommy, why are you sad?"  
"I'm not sad, Joowonnie.", he bent down to eye-level and grabbed the little toddler's hand in his own. Soon enough 'Sangwonnie' grabbed Mark's other hand.   
"Where are the others?"  
"I sent them home already, I wanted some time with you."  
Mark smiled.   
"Let's bring them to the lost children section."  
Carrying one twin each, they walked over to said place and entered the house.   
"Daddy!", the twins said in unison and as soon as they were let down on the ground they ran towards the distressed man at the counter. The look on the man's face made it worth all the struggle, the way his eyes shone out of happiness, all the worry disappearing while hugging his children was a beautiful sight to the young couple. Jackson put his arm around Mark's shoulder and pulled him closer while admiring what was happening in front of him.   
"Thank you so much for bringing my sons here. Is there anything I can do to repay you?", the man asked as soon as he faced Mark and Jackson. Both of them shook their heads.   
"We're just happy we could help you!"  
A woman walked through the door and now it made sense to Jackson why the twins thought Mark was their mother. It wasn't that they looked alike, but they did have many features in common, for example the face- and the eye shape. Their noses was about the same size as well and she was a short haired brunette, just like Mark. For a child it could be an easy misunderstanding. After watching the other reunion and talking briefly with the parents they bid the twins farewell.   
On the train home, Jackson brought it up again.   
"You did have many similar features."  
"Are you calling me a woman?"  
"No! That's not what I meant!"  
"Are you implying being a woman is a bad thing?"  
"What? No!"  
Mark laughed. Teasing Jackson was one of the best things he knew.   
"I didn't know you were this sweet with children though."  
"Shut up."  
"Kind of made me want children on my own."  
"Jackson, if you don't shut up, I'll hit you."  
"How lovely wouldn't it be to have a mini version of yourself running around the dorm?"  
"One last warning, Jacks-"  
"It would be even better if they looked like you, because you have such a pretty fa-"  
Mark interrupted Jackson by hitting his shoulder.   
"Hey! I just called your face pretty and this is how you repay me?"  
"Sure, just drop everything else you said, mister."  
"You're lucky I love you, otherwise I would hit you back."  
Mark smiled and leaned his head on Jackson's shoulder.   
"I still want kids though."


End file.
